


A New Calling?

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Megamind/Roxanne in the bg, Post-Canon, just some friendly bonding, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: With Metro Man changing interests every other week, this time he's trying cooking, and who better to teach him than Minion?





	A New Calling?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margoteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/gifts).

> Request done for margoteve, check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/DapperAndDoomed) for how you can get your own!

"Wait so you can't just put the oven on full?"

Minion sighed. When he had said he'd teach Metro Man how to cook he didn't think it would have to be from scratch. "No, Wayne. Recipes will have distinct temperatures you need to set for certain foods for set periods amount of time."

Metro Man blinked as if this was news. "Huh, wow. What's a recipe?"

If Minion could have facepalmed he would have done. "Okay, I've got some reading for you to do. I have lots and lots of recipe books that you can borrow." He got them down from the shelf and opened one up to simple cupcakes. "See, here, this is what you were trying to make the other day, right?"

"Yes!" he squinted at the ingredients list. "But I didn't use most of this stuff."

Of course, he didn't. "That is probably why they were…" Minion waved his hand trying to find the correct word. "Less than perfect." Significantly less in fact. He could barely bite through it, even with the set of teeth he had.

"Can we try again now?" Metro Man beamed at the fish, a target in sight. "I could be Mmm Man. That way I can-"

"Keep your logo, yes, I know."

Minion started pulling out all the ingredients, explaining the purpose of each one within the recipe. It wasn't long before Minion was smiling at Metro Man's enthusiasm, he might not know what he was doing but hey, everyone had to start somewhere right?

"Okay so first we crack the eggs-"

"Got it!" Metro Man smashed an egg into a bowl, parts of it flying everywhere. He looked at Minion. "How many?"

"None like that," Minion said patiently, wiping egg yolk from his bowl. "You crack them carefully, like this." He grabbed another bowl and carefully tapped the egg on the edge until it cracked and then slowly let the egg ooze out. "That way it doesn't get everywhere. And there's no shell."

Nodding thoughtfully, Metro Man tried to replicate this, cracking the egg a little too much, but not nearly as bad as his first attempt had been. "Do we add the shells now?"

That would explain the crunchiness if he'd been adding shells. "No. The shells go in the trash."

"Ah, I see…" 

Minion slowly worked through the recipe with him, remaining patient, even when Metro Man ended up exploding a bag of flour all over the kitchen.

"How's it… going…" Roxanne popped her head in. 

Minion, fur clogged up with flour, sugar, egg yolk, and goodness knows what else turned to her, lifting a finger while he thought of a way to explain this. "Code… It's a start?"

Roxanne snorted. "It's certainly something."

Megamind peered around her, hand circling her waist as if it was second nature. "Oh this looks fun!" he beamed.

"It is isn't it!" Metro Man grinned back. He, of course, was covered with just as many baking supplies as Minion was, if not more. "Do you know there's exact amounts of things you have to measure out?"

"Fascinating," Megamind stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I usually just throw everything in and hope for the best!"

"That's what I do!" The pair laughed while Minion and Roxanne exchanged looks.

God knows what would happen if they both tried to cook at the same time. The kitchen probably wouldn't survive.

"Okay, time to go," Roxanne turned and kissed Megamind's cheek, tugging on his hand to pull him away from the enticing chaos. "Interview with the mayor remember, and then we've got that thing. You know the thing."

Megamind tilted his head as he was dragged away. "The thing?" 

"Yes, Sir! Roxanne told me all about the thing, good luck!" He waved to his friend, giving Roxanne a smile. Megamind's experimental style of… well of anything, was best suited to a lab with proper safety procedures. Not an already half decimated kitchen. "So," Minion turned to Metro Man who was trying to get a spoon to stick on his nose. "Where were we?"

As the egg timer digged, Metro Man pulled the baking tray out with his bare hands, the heat not bothering him in the slightest. Minion moved quickly to put some mats down to protect his counters.

"Now we move onto decorating, once the cupcakes have cooled."

"They already look pretty cool to me," Metro Man quipped, laughing and patting Minion on the back. But he wasn't wrong. 

Sure, they didn't look perfect, but they looked significantly better than Minion had expected.

"Okay, let's clean the kitchen while we wait." Minion started humming under his breath as he swept around the kitchen, putting most of it back in order easily. Metro Man was in charge of cleaning the ceiling off since an egg had somehow ended up there.

"All clean!" the ex-hero announced, settled back down to the floor.

Grabbing a laser thermometer, Minon checked the temperature of the cupcakes. "Ah perfect, the cupcakes are ready too. Frosting time!"

They worked side by side, Metro Man adding a little flair to his process by tossing them up in the air and catching them perfectly each time and swiping them with the icing knife. He actually ended up icing most of the cupcakes, Minion taking his time to make them a little neater.

"Man," Metro Man smiled proudly. "I can't wait for everyone to try these cupcakes."

Minion smiled. "You did well."

"No, we did!" Metro Man grabbed him and noogied his fishbowl. "You're an awesome teacher."

"It was fun," Minion said truthfully, "You're welcome to call around and try another recipe tomorrow if you'd like."

Metro Man's smile got even bigger if possible. "You mean it?" He pulled Minion into a hug. "I'd love that, though… Won't Megamind get a little grumpy that I'm hanging around here more often? I mean it iiiiis his secret lair and all."

"Psh, Sir will be fine. Besides, my kitchen, my rules." Minion grinned. 

"Gotcha," Metro Man laughed.

When Megamind and Roxanne returned from their 'thing' they were pleasantly surprised by how delicious the cupcakes were. Maybe Wayne had finally found his calling? Music Man did still have a better ring to it though… 


End file.
